Modbreaker
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: This idea was from while writing new chapters for Sanchez Gamer. It includes ALL the mods, A Gamer, and insanity. Imma try to include the mob talker mod and personalize a lot of other Mobs to add to it. Maybe a harem. At the very least a female humanized Enderman. Edit: screw it its a harem now.
1. Introduction

**Okay while i was working a new chapter to Sanchez Gamer and catching up on Soul Eater i realized.**

**With the Minecraft Mods in its community, there is ALOT of Creativity and if we add the Gamer to it then you KNOW it will be fun to write.**

**So ****without Further Ado.**

**Welcome, to Modbreaker.**

**(·-0-·)**

[Welcome!]

Da fuq?

[You have died!]

DA DOUBLE FUQ?!

[You sadly died in your sleep. And since you had no Purpose a Handsome God has reincarnated you into the world of Modded Minecraft!]

THE TRIPLE FUCK!?

_(Two__ hours later)_

"So I'm dead? And i get to live my life in Modded Minecraft? Why not some other world?" I ask.

[Oh come on, don't lie. You want to fuck An Enderwoman from the mob talker mod too.]

"Really?" I say.

[Okay fine. I was assigned to this world but it was destroyed by my last client and this was a Backup plan to keep my job.]

"Well alright then. Will i get to use Every Mod Available?" I ask the System.

[Yes. And while also being the Gamer you get the skill Called ModBreaker. Allowing you to combine mods, break mods down, and do whatever the fuck you want really. So go have fun fuck nut]

"Wait, whaAAAAAAAAA-" I fall down into a Purple misted Portal and everything goes black.

**And scene.**


	2. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 1

"Ow. Dick." I say.

I get up noting that I have a Reminiscent of Story mode in this Cube World.

I Dust myself off and take note of my clothes. A simple zip up Sweater with red trim and black all around. A dark gray shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a small pair of Gloves.

My arms aren't as wide as my body but like a pixel smaller. And i definitely am about 2 and a Half Blocks High.

"I wonder, **3D Models Mod.**"

Instantly a computer screen appears in my veiw and a model of my human body is seen near a Full Cube like body and my current one.

"Human body. From my perspective please. Outside perspective is custom body and human to those i Choose or those who are Humanoid." I command.

Instantly i am back to who i was before and i am happy.

"Hey Knock it off!" A feminine voice says. I turn around and see that a Enderwoman was being annoyed by a, thing, and was about to puke. Wouldn't blame her. Thing is uglier than yo mama.

I allow her to see my human form as I will definitely need someone to speak to here.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yell as a kick it away. Thing was very squishy. And the place around me reminds me of the Twilight Forest.

It scampers away and i nod.

"Thank you sir. Thing was extremely ugly and gross. I would've puked if i had to be near that thing anymore."

"No worries. In all honesty though I can't remember how the hell i got here. Just that my name is Mod." I say.

Now that i got a good look at her she is nearly the same height as me and wore a cap with the Enderman face on it. She had a sweater on, a simple black skirt and wore yoga Pants with boots. All black schemed.

"So whats your name stranger?" I ask.

"Violet. Violet Murasakino." She indroduces herself. She even did a light bow and place a hand on her surprisingly ample Bust. Guess the sweater hides it.

'Wait a minute Mod, QUIT THINKING ABOUT BREASTS YOU FUCKNUT!'

I chastise myself for that.

"So how come you can't remember anything?" Violet asks me.

"Atleast my past life. All i remember is that I died and was brought here. But i Know for a fact I aint a Zombie. So your guess is good as mine for why i'm here." I bluff.

"I see. Hey Mod?" She asks.

"Yes?" "Whats that over there?"

I look behind me to see that a brass shortsword is in the ground next to a iron axe by an old house. Pretty run down but hey, a home is a home.

"Looks like a vacant home. Pretty old by the looks of things." I say.

"Uh, mind if i join you, i don't have a Home myself." Violet says.

"Sure, but how come?"

"Lets just say my friend and I had a Falling Out." Violet blushed.

"Ah." I say whilst pulling the blade out from the ground. I weigh it and it stays on my back suprisingly. So i grab the axe and it goes in my inventory.

"Wanna check out the place?" I ask.

"Um, sure." She says.

I smile. I pull out the sword and despite how i never held a Blade, i could hold it just right.

I peer in and luckily, the spawner was too broke to work. But i break it just in case. The house was made of Birch and Brick and had a unlit Cobblestone Fireplace. Floor had wild life growing and the Chest only had a Wooden pick, a Stone Shovel, and a leather coat. I put the coat on under my jacket and it fits snugly.

"It's clear. I'm gonna harvest some wood to replace a bit of this as i am gonna fix up the floor and roof a bit." I tell Violet. She nods while she observes a Firefly.

I meanwhile was chopping down a tree it quickly turned to cubes and admittedly i kinda crafted a bunch of stuff on instinct. So i guess that is a thing.

But i now got a simple Crafting Station and a setup for Tinker's construct in a tablet. Thing was a pattern that had been converted into a Station Tablet, able to hold a bunch of tables for any crafting needs.

I also have a Furnace from a Cobblestone chunk from the ground, and another chest.

I grab my shovel and Violet places the Oak Wood down when i take out the Dirt floor. As expected the damn shovel breaks because it was pretty crappy.

"Well that sucks." I say.

"It was a pretty old item. It was bound to happen." Violet says as she plays with her new glowing freind.

"Ah well. I got enough stone to make a proper shovel anyway." I say. I pull out the Tablet and it forms into a table with various functions. I grab my materials and make a Stone shovel.

"Pretty shoddy but it'll do."

I then look in the chest and find a good amount of wool for one bed. And its, getting, dark.

Shit.

"Uh Violet." I say.

She turns to me.

"I only have enough Wool for one bed. Do you have any wool to spare?"

"Only one. But i plan on using that in something." She says.

Silence fills the room as she puts everything together.

"I'll just let you sleep in the bed then. I can go a night without." Violet says. Though her blush begs to differ.

"You sure. I can sleep on the floor if you want." I say. My blush worsening.

"No no! Its okay. I don't need sleep most of the time. After all i am a Enderman Human Hybrid." She says while she blushes and looks away.

I sigh knowing this wont go anywhere.

"Alright then. Just stay inside and, don't break anything?" I say with a shrug. She does an 'ehh' motion and needless to say, this got awkward very fast.

I craft my bed and place it down. Quickly i fall asleep leaving Violet to her devices.

(Violet's 3rd Pov)

Violet sighs in relief knowing that Mod is Asleep.

She focuses and Teleport up to the roof.

Violet digs in her jacket and pull out a picture of Violet and Gurin. A Creeper Human Hybrid.

"Oh Gurin. What did He do to you?" Violet says as she begins to worry.

That worry soon turns to exhaustion after a while. Next thing She knows. Violet is sleeping with Mod in the bed.

(Dawn)

Violet wakes up to see that she is being cuddled by Mod. But what really had her attention was the black cat with blue eyes sleeping on top of Mod. She teleports to get out of his grasp completely enthralled with the cat.

"Mmn." Mod says as he gets up. Waking the cat.

"Oh, hello you." Mod says.

(Mod's Pov)

I wake up and see that a Kitten was sleeping on me. I grab it and get up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

In response it escapes my grip and jumps on top of my head. Purring. II immediately decide to Keep the little guy.

Though Violet gives me a weird look. Okay?

"What? I like cats."

She does an Alright then gesture and i take my sword out.

"Come on then. We can hunt for food and eat today. Maybe get some more wool for you too. After that I'm gonna go mining for a bit. Your welcome to join too." I say.

"Um, i don't have a weapon." She meekly says.

"Right. Ooh! Idea!" I say. I pull out the Table and a Peice of iron and a stick.

I place them in and i create a Dagger.

"Here. Use that if you need to."

knock knock*

We look to our door to see it was knocked.

I open the door to see a simple Mailman.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you Modko? Or Mod for short." He asks.

"Yes i am. Why?" I inch to my blade just in case.

"You got a Package here. Someone said you'll need it to defeat the Naga." He said while giving me a Box of items.

He tips his cap and sproughts wings to leave. Okay.

"The Naga?" I ask myself.

I place the box down and in it is a couple medkits, a Glock and Ammo, a Gray collar, a syringe full of something, a long Ironwood blade for me, a pair of golden iron alloy guantlets with emerald knuckles, a map and compass, and Ironwood boot armor for my boots.

As i look through i accidentally stab myself and the syringe injects me with its contents. "Ow, little bastard." I say while throwing it to the wall.

I pocket the Ammo and place a Clip into the Gun i now have and hold the Ironwood blade. It felt right to hold. Though the Handle was odd. It was White and the Handguard and Pommel was made of a Purple metal.

In the i gave Violet my Bronze blade and had it turned into a Rapier.

"I Guess I have to defeat the Naga." I say.

**{New Quest!}**

**Defeat the Naga.**

**Rewards: Naga scale lacing, Naga Head Trophy, Naga Fang Claw addon, territory, EXP.**

Ooh, me likey.

"Why is that?" "Well i gotta have some kind of purpose. And i might get my memory back too." I say.

I place the Collar on Kuro the cat and head out.

"Don't wait up. I'll be back though!" I say after gearing up.

I grab my Map and see that the Building isn't too far Off.

"Your not leaving without me." Violet says as she Telelports in front of me.

"Fine. You can come with but don't go crying to me if you get hurt. Just stay your distance and don't be a hero. I know that can get those around you killed." I state to her.

She nods with a bit of conviction.

I raise a brow at that.

I then get a very stupid Idea.

"Hey Violet, how good are you at archery?"

**And scene.**

**Before i go i wanna state a few things.**

**No mods with instakill shit or things like that are allowed. They can be part of automation plants but thats it.**

**But i will make it so that Mod has to fight bosses. Make it fun.**

**As always, this is Madko, Signing off.**


	3. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 2

"S-so, you wan't me to use this Longbow?" Violet asks.

I nodded as we made Arrows.

"You can provide support from a distance then. If you want to join me then you gotta Pull your Weight around as well." I say.

"Well alright then. But what about you?" She asks me.

"I may not remember much, but i do like fighting up close and personal. So it'll be fun." I say.

I look around and see that we arrived at what looks like a Hedge Garden. Beautiful hedges. The walls had carvings depicting the Naga looping around in a curly pattern.

I look around and sigh as i break the wall to create a Archway for us.

Damn, and My Pick is almost broke too.

"I need a better Pick." I say. But my Scowl turns to shock as I see the Steelleaf hedges moving. I chop one with my sword and it dies with a poof. Leaving behind its leaves.

I quickly get to killing while Violet starts shooting. Turns out she is Pretty good with aiming. But it took her a While to get a good handle on the bow. But i don't mind.

I notice that the Blue gem in my Handguard was glowing as a Steelleaf is placed on it.

But i don't pay attention to that because the Naga Spawns in.

I ready my blade and my gun in my Off hand. I fire twice before slashing. Dealing little damage.

The naga strikes me with its tail and i hit the wall. Already I'm almost half health.

I grit my Teeth and I hold my pistol sideways as i continuously Shoot it at the Naga. "**FUCK YOU, YOU SNAKE ASININE BASTARD!**" I yell.

It surprisingly works as the thing is almost dead now. I grin and quickly my blade begins morphing into a Cleaver like blade. (Think Buster sword but long as Berserks Dragon slayer and thinner the The Buster sword)

I pay no mind though as i bring the blade down. Decapitating the Bastard.

My blade is back to its original form.

Violet appears as the corpse turns to items. An Underlayer wear for my clothes made of scales, a giant Fang carved on the blunt end to make a Crude Shiv, the Head, an Assload of EXP, and alot of Naga Scales.

I pick up the items and Violet grins.

I grin back.

I look around and in the middle of this structure is a Chest. I open it and it contains a Waystone and its essentials in a bag, a Structure block for a customized house, a Blade made of some metal fused with the Naga scales, some rubbish, and actual blocks of Steelleaf. Perfect to repair the place.

Oh and a Ironwood Pickaxe made like my Sword. It could turn into a axe, hoe, and shovel for convenience.

And alot of Ironwood ingots. I pocket the stuff and mine a block under the chest.

I grab the Structure Block and place it in.

"What is that?" Violet asks me.

"Structure creation block. I don't know why i know about it but i won't complain." I say. I touch it and the area slowly changes from a Ruined structure to a Japanese style home. It had a four way path in the middle of the buils and had Hedges all around and a few trees as well.

The were like a pine tree.

And various stone sculptures formed depicting knights, snakes, and the Naga as the centerpeice curled up and asleep.

I smile as i place my waystone pillar down in a convenient spot in the front path and Bind it to me and Violet. Turns out we are now a Party.

The walls are now a Stone fence with iron bars now. All themes after the Naga.

Instantly a screen opens in my face.

'Thats annoying. But hey i got a decent home.'

"Wow!" Violet says.

"Wow indeed. Could use a little less snakes but who am i judging." I say.

I walk into my new abode and it has various rooms and bedrooms with nothing too special. My bed so far is the only roofed one.

And fuck yes its black and blue.

I plop onto my new bed and enjoy the comfy bed while I let Violet Choose a Room.

I then remember my Quest and Pull out my rewards.

'Observe.'

**Naga Scale lacing. Acts as Armor when stitched into your clothing. Allowing user to live a little safer. Chest area and leggings only. Can be upgraded.**

**Naga Steel Blade. A long blade of a Alloy metal made with Naga Scales, Steeleaf, and Ironwood. Seems unfinished and is dull.**

**Naga Fang Shiv. A Shiv used for stabbing only. Can inflict poisoning 2 on victims.**

**Gamer's Sword. A sword made just for you to survive in this harsh world. Will take other materials and create various blades, abilities, and shapes for you. Default, Ironwood Blade. Current Modes are, Wooden, Stone, Iron, Gold, Diamond, Steelleaf, Thaumium. Immune to any mods that prohibit other mods from crossing over. Along with any debuffs. Unbreakable.**

**Gamer's Pick. A Pick able to turn into the Essential tools needed and will also act the same as the Gamer's sword. All properties from Sword are also Copied to Pickaxe.**

"No wonder these items weren't familiar." I mumble. I grab my new blade and thing Diamond Cutlass. It worked and i go back to the default setting.

"God that boss Battle took alot out of me." I say. I crawl into bed and Was about to fall asleep.

But Violet knocked with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Uhm, Mod, can i sleep with you. The rooms are way to creepy for my taste." She says.

Now that i think about it i can agree that they look fucking creepy.

'Note to self, invest in bright blocks and the Chisel and Bits mod.'

"Sure then. I'll *yawn* invest in something to liven up the rooms or, something." I say as i Drift off to dream land.

(Violet's POV)

I silently cheer my confidence boost as i get in bed whilst Mod sleeps.

'Oh my, he is ONE heavy sleeper.'

If the snores aren't any indication of that then the drool is. Kinda cute.

'Besides any excuse to get away from those statues is welcomed.'

**And scene.**

**I decided that i should give Violet my Bluntness as i can see her being blunt and shy.**

**As always, this is Madko, Signing off.**


	4. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 3

"Mmm, fluffy Bunny..." I say. I currently am dreaming of hugging a giant, cute, fluffy bunny. Though when i grabbed its ears to rub them, they were really soft, and, Squishy?

Oh...

Oh... Ohhh nooooo...

*Bam!*

Pain.

"...Owww..."

"That should teach you for grabbing a Woman's Breasts." Violet huffs.

I see that she is extremely embarassed. 'Understandable because i just groped her in my sleep whilst thinking i was rubbing a Bunny's ears.'

Shut up i'm weird.

"Hey i'm sorry, i truly didn't think i would grab your boobs in my sleep. I was dreaming of petting a giant bunny." I say. Better get beaten then ruin a freindship.

She gives me a weird look.

"Shuddup im weird." I say as i finally pry myself from the wall.

"Ow." And land face first into the floor.

*ding dong*

'Sunnova-'

"Fuck it." I say. I get my ass of the ground and shamble my way to the Front door. I open the Acacia (Vanilla version) log slidding doors fitted with paper wall to see that same mailman dropping off a letter in my mail box. (Custom NPC's mod)

I walk past my Waystone and open the Mailbox and see its a bunch of quests, class options, a bunch of other crap, ooh a Cellphone, and a Magazine for 'Twilight'.

"Your new."

I pocket the most of it and open the Magazine.

"Boring, meh, maybe i might visit, boring fashion topics, ooh nice scarf." I say.

"Who was it?" Violet asks from the Kitchen. "It was the mail. Got a couple things here. Like the deed to this place and we apparently are now a Party. So you gotta choose a Class. I'm gonna take care of those ugly Statues. Too many snakes for my taste." I say.

I grab my Pickaxe and head back into the rooms, and slowly but surely i can say that the Rooms are much less creepy.

"Hey Violet, do we have any Iron?" I ask.

"I got one ingot here. Why?"

"Here, craft the ingot into that. I'm gonna go block hunting. I'll be here by dawn. Don't wait up!" I say before grabbing some bread to go. I had my sword on my back, my New armor lacing on my clothes, pick in one hand, food in the other, and ready to start the day.

"Don't go kill any bosses please? I Don't want you hurt while you make it up to me."

(Not even a couple minutes later.)

(Violet's POV)

"God dammit Mod." I say. Mod was walking home with a Giant metal Battle Axe in his hand, wearing an odd helmet, being bit by a weird plant monster, holding a giant sack on his back full of Blocks, and giving the dumbest, but cutest smiles ever.

"I told you to do one thing man. And you do the exact opposite of it."

"Hey! That prick attacked me. He's lucky he died a quick death." Mod says.

"Dammit Mod."


	5. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 4

**Heads up. This is the First time I'll be writing a loli girl in. So she is right now 24 but can increase her size. She is a slime after all. Also i'm changing my Guy's name to Mason. It sounds better. **

"Remind me why we took this Mission?" Mason asks.

"We wanted to level up our party and get some loot while We're at it. You also can get some more Materials to use." Violet answered.

"Right. But why is it in a Fucking Cave!? I hate Caves. I get the feeling i'm gonna be stalked by something in the dark." Mason says.

"Oh please, the only thing that does that is a Rare Statue of a winged Human. They can't move when seen and will not be killed by a sword. They must be killed by a Iron pick according to the Beastiary." Violet says.

"Beastiary?" Mason asks.

"Wasn't there a book in your room called Beasts and Mobs Vol I?"

"Oh that, i never got a chance to reAD THAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Mason yells as he falls down a pit trap.

"MASON!" Violet yells.

Mason kept falling down and took a few seconds to stab his sword into the wall and Just barely manage to avoid being impaled in various places.

"MASON! ARE YOU OK?" Violet yells into the Pitfall. "YEAH! I'M FINE! Just, gotta get back up some how. I'll Place a Platform down! You can teleport me up top then." Mason shouts back. He reaches withone hand and places three Slabs onto the wall on his left side and slowly but surely gets on the platform. He had to pry his Sword out but it worked.

He inspected it and luckily it ain't badly damaged.

He grabbed a Torch and hhe looked around to see they actually arrived in their location.

"Hey Violet! We made it actually. Get down here!" He yelled. He used his Pickaxe to mine out a make shift stairwell. Violet right behind.

"Where is this Cave at? It was supposed to be up top." She asks.

"It looks like the ground uptop was able to cover the Entrance over time. The ground I fell through was thin too so that supports the claim." Mason suggests.

"Amazing." Violet suggests. "Though the request to kill these Terminators are a little confusing. What do they mean by that?" Mason says while adding a Iron rod glowstone Torch to his Blade is was now a Yellow glowing metal. It was smaller but was much sharper than before.

"_Targets identified._"

Mason looks forward to see that indeed there was Terminators. Robots in fact. All weilding a Plasma Sword or high powered laser rifle.

"Oh."

"_Commence attack protocols._"

"Oh Bloody hell." Violet says.

(2, hours, later.)

"LAST, ONE!" Mason yells as he kills one final Terminator. He has so much Parts, Guns, Plasma swords, and items its become ridiculous.

"Same here." Violet pants as she releases another arrow.

Mason pants and sits down oon a Downed Bot. "Oh hell that was a Workout."

He grabs his Custom table he got as a Quest reward and decided to use his Skill **[Mobreaker]**.

He grabs a Rifle and instantly a GUI is in his face.

He does a Few Modifications and places his Glock and Ammo in. Along with the rest of his Rifles and Appropriate Ammo. He gives Violet a Plasma Sword after changing the color to Purple and making it take the shape of any weapon needed.

He scraps the rest for Ammo and scraps while doing the same to the Robot Parts. He also made a Familiar summon made like the Bots he was fighting. Only it was made of liquid metal.

It stayed as a Blank Humanoid figure but you can guess what it can do yes?

"This is so gonna be exploited." Mason said to himself.

*cough*

He quickly stood up and Pointed his Gun towards the sound. He switched on the Flashlight and it illuminated the area in front of him.

In front of him was a small wall and a green hand quickly hiding.

"Hey, get out of there. We know you're there. We won't hurt you. As long as you don't have reason to harm us we won't hurt you." Mason says.

The girl soon crawls out and despite her appearance, she was clearly older. She was completely green and see through and was wearing a one peice dress. She also wore a Russian cap with the Slime face on it.

"Uh, hi." She said.

"A, Slime Girl?" Mason asks.

"More like Slime Woman. She has alot of her body compacted down right now." Violet remarks.

'So thats why the HUB considers her a Huge Slime.'

"Yeah, I'm 24 now. Were you two the ones who managed to fight off those Things? They had me trapped here for Quite a while." She asked.

"Yes we did. Miss..." "Silme. (Sil-mei) Silme Limo." 'An Anagram for the first name, Spanish for Slime on the last name.'

"Well if you don't mind me asking but Why are you here?" Mason asks.

"Well its kind of dumb but I was looking to join your party. I always wanted to help others but i could never get a Slime Crystal. I just need that to be able to fight and Support you guys." Silme explained.

"Well why do you need a Slime Crystal?" Mason asks.

"It allows me to Shapeshift my body into a Strong Flexible Crystal that can morph into what ever i need. And if i Eat any other slime colors i can change color and effect." Silme explains.

"Well, how About Me and Violet Help you. We are done with our Quest Anyway." Mason Proposes.

"In all honesty its quit boring with two people at homebase." Violet adds.

"Yeah. So what do you say Silme?" Mason asks. "Yes." Mason then felt an IMMENSE chill go up his spine.

"That, felt, weird.

**I'll let you figure out what that 'chill' actually was. But no it aint a boner you pervs.**

** As always, this is Madko Signing Off.**


	6. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 5

The scene Opens on Mson looking at a Map. He was followed by Violet and Silme who he helped teach how to create Slime Based Weaponry.

"Alright the Boss Should Be Here. Then we gotta go after the Manshroom. Should be simple enough." Mason comments.

He looks around but notices the low amount of mobs around.

"What the hell? Whats with the lack of mobs? This is way much less than before." Mason says.

"I don't know." Silma says.

Mason squints his eyes.

"Everyone be cautious. We might be in for something."

ROAR!

"The hell!?" Mason asks as he draws his Blade.

He turns around and sees a Giant Winged Beast land behind him. Already it had a Massive figure. Its horns were curved upwards and grey as its Green Scales clashed against the dark metal armor upon the beast. Its wings were able to engulf the land around them with ease.

This, was a Motherfucking Dragon. (Fire and Ice)

The Dragon roared and all But mason ran away.

Once the wind from the war died down he said.

"DAMN YOUR BREATH STINKS! Get a mint or something please!"

The dragon leered and breathed fire at Mason. He just jumped up and used his Axe to create a Shockwave.

That Shockwave was able to block the Attack and Mason retaliated by swiping his axe. It hit the Dragon Square in the neck and stunned it.

He placed his Helmet on and struck the left wing with another leap. This works as it creates a Hole in its wing but gets the axe stuck.

Mason leaps back as it tries Biting Him but he then rams his Blade into the neck. This finally works as instantly the Dragon Dies.

"Holy shit that was fucking epic." He breaths out. He yanks his blade out and Places down a few Cauldrons to collect the blood.

"Its okay now!" Mason yells.

"Is it over?" Silme Stammers. She reverted into a small shaking cube of slime. "Yes it is." Mason says as he grabs his Axe.

"T-thank-k g-goodn-n-ness." Violet stammers out. She is clearly very scared now.

"If you want we can Head home. Its okay to wimp out. Just shame in over exerting yourself into insanity." Mason says as he collects the rest of the rest of the blood into bottles and tanks.

"Y-yes i would Like to Very much." Violet says.

"S-same here." The Smol cube says. Mason gives them a nod and Violet grabs Silme and Teleports away.

"I cant blame them. I would freak out too if i saw a giant dragon. If i didn't have Gamer's mind permanently on i would've fainted."

Mason soon managed to get all the loot and got a few new tools and Weapons.

"Well i might as well go on the mission alone." Mason says.

groan*

Mason turns around to see the ruins of a House and a man getting out. He had green hair that looked like spikes, wore a teal shirt, teal sweater, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and had a Labcoat on with an odd Symbol on the left Breast pocket. It had the letters SCP under that symbol too.

"Ow, what happened?"

"You okay sir?" Mason asks. He offers the man a hand and he accepts.

"Yeah. Where am I? I can remember anything. Just that something called Dr Bright being a Fucking idiot again." He says. He is shown to wear goggles on his head and has pure plack eyes.

Mason notes the fact that he is considered a Zombie in his GUI.

"Your in the Twilight Forest. A dimension of sorts that has mythical creatures to fight and loot. And you need to defend yourself if you are stuck here. So whats your name stranger?" Mason says as he gives him a Dagger.

"Dr Yaebi. Yaebi the Zombie. Well, half Zombie. I am human but i remember getting bit by something and thats it."

"Well Dr Yae. It seems we have a dilemma. Why don't you stay with me and the others and in return, we help to get you back to your world?"

"Deal. But what were you doing before?"

"Hunting after the Lich King. Its the only way we can explore the world and get to the White Stone Castle far off in the distance." Mason explains

"I have reason to believe that the Portal that lets us Exit this damn dimension is over there." Mason theorizes.

"I see. Well if it'll get me Home I'm down. But i'm kinda useless without a Gun."

"You'll be fine. Luckily you can just fight the low teir Enemies while i got the Boss and the Higher teir monsters." Mason says.

He then stabs a Zombie about to bite him in the back in the face without looking behind him.

"Stick with me and you'll be fine."

Mason then brings out his map.

"Oh cool. We're here!" Mason says. Yeabi looks up to see a Giant Tower with rooms sticking out the sides.

"Woah."

"Woah indeed." Mason says as he grabs his blade.

**And scene.**

**Quick disclaimer, Yaebi will not join the harem but will be the 2nd of the soon to be 4 male members of the Party Modbreaker.**

**Dont lie, you would want a male to join your party to keep your pride up.**

**No offense to any females here. But if we were rule 63'd you'd wish it wasn't such a sausage fest either.**

**As always. This is Madko, Signing off. **


	7. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 6

"What is this?" Yaebi asks.

"Castle of the Lich King. And to progress further in the world here we have to defeat him. If you wanna go home then you have to fight your way through each boss. Lucky for you I would be glad to help you." Madkota explains. He draws his pickaxe and begins mining through the wall.

"Keep the entrance big and you will be able to get out fast." Madkota explains. He finishes and the tower is illuminated by the natural light flowing in.

Yaebi draws a 9mm from his coat and a Dagger Madkota gave him. Madkota pulls out his rifle, now adorned in the colors of black, blue, and grey with a red scope, and uses the added flashlight to look around.

He holds the trigger down and begins charging up a shot as he aims above them.

"And, jackpot." He says before firing. The blast hits and destroys a Chandelier that falls down and collapses on a now destroyed bridge and mob spawner. Though the lower bridge still had one.

Switching to full auto he began firing into the mobs along the stairs. Yeabi shooting at any stragglers behind them. Eventually they made it up top to find the glass floor showing two Pathways on the the left and one to the right.

"Here. It'll feed off my ammo reserves on me. I'll go left, You go right." Madko says.

"Got it. This better be worth it." Yae says.

"It will be. Because we meet back here when we're done clearing out our rooms and get to kill the Lich King." Madko says before drawing his sword into the Cleaver blade as Gold. He runs into the room and as he enters he feels his room seperate from the rest and the bridge crumble away. The structure floated with the other room in a loop with the other seperating Rooms. They flew around as a few merged into the tower to create a Throne room with a Glass Floor and the big window on the back, sides, and a Balcony up front.

"Oh Hells yes." Madko says and quickly turns to see a Fire Dragon Skeleton animate in his room. A Cyclops Head was merged with the head and the Rib cage had two long bony arms with long vicious looking claws of a dragon. The legs were much like the Cyclops legs with the Dragon claws and a Long tail swishing back and forth on it. On its back was a pair of wings that had no use at all.

It slowly rised up and in its giant Eye socket a giant red glowing orb stared at Madko. The horns curved upwards and swept back. In the room was a giant set of metal plates and each one began floating and Attaching themselves to the Beast.

This was the undead Cyclops Dragon. It had a full set of Fire dragonsteel armor on and used Scale mail to create its wings.

"Ok, that, is cool." Madko says as the room collapses into a floor to fight on. The monster grapped a Dragonsteel Blade that was almost a big as him and swung.

Madko ducked and retaliated by throwing a rock into the Eye socket.

It worked and the the beast tries to pull out the obstruction in it but its too late. Madko jumps in the monster through a gap in the armor and stabs his blade into the Red Crystal in its ribcage.

The Cyclops Dragon screams before the red orb turns from red to a Blue glass window. Madko began climbing his way up and used **[Modbreaker] **to take control of the monster.

He sheathed the giant blade and broke the giant boulder in it to create a chair to sit on. He grabbed a carpet and placed it on the chair and then added a game controller orb on each arm.

"Now, lets see what this Baby can Do." Madko muses as he jumps down to the tower. He avoided the tower rooms floating about and jumped on Each one to land in the balcony and find Yaebi killing the Lich King by a sucker punch.

"Nice going Yae! How'd it go on your end!" Madko yells from the eye socket. "Pretty good. Turns out the place had a Dragonskull that flew around Shooting lasers at me. I managed to defeat it and now it acts as my guardian." Yaebi explains whilst grabbing the loot.

The skull in question was made like a level five Dragon skull. On the back a black fire was seen blazing and it had Smoke coming out its Eye Sockets.

"Alright then. Hop on, I'll take us home!" The rewards hear are astounding!" Madko says. Yaebi crawls into the ribcage and the Skull is completely gone as the Two fly off the tower.

(Scene)

**Quest complete!**

**Slay the Lich King! (X)**

**Slay his new toys! (X)**

**Rewards: an Upgradable BioMech Cyclops Fire Dragon Hybrid, Lich King's Sheild Charm, Lich King's Staff, New Territory, EXP, Skill book, Money.**

**UBMCFDH or Bioclopon: an item that was from the fusion of a Dragon and Cyclops but he died and was resurrected by the Lich King. In time this BioMecha will be able to harness the powers it should have gained and more. Plus Fire resistance. Plus Defense. Plus Strength.**

**Lich King's Sheild Charm: a simplsimple patch that will be able to summon four golden sheilds around the user for** **p****rotection**

**Lich King's Staff: a Staff of Bone and an Enderpearl. This may be broken now but maybe it can be reforged...**


	8. Items

These will be the items to bosses i just couldn't write in.

(Break)

Soul of the Phantom Knight. A manifestation of the slayed Falln knight acting as Bracers to your wrists. These also include a pair of horns in order for the user to use them effectively.

Allows the user to attack the same way as the Phantom Knight but allows you to encase your hands in Knightmetal blocks to fight up close and personal. Allows user to change their hands to a Ball and chain to attack with and shoot weapons individually at foes. Will integrate with other Armors as well and take the properties of any Metals given to the bracers. Requires alot of mana.

(Break)

Minashroom's war axe: made of the strongest Mushroom there is with a Diamond axe head, the curved Mushroom cap on to allows the user infect the area into a breeding ground quick growing and crumbling red Mushroom spires when swung downwards. Allows user to give high damage with a high charge.

(Break)

Ferrous Blade: reforged with the Helmet To create a double sided war axe that will still need one more item and is able to use the attacks from before from the Axe of a Thousand Metals. Is unfinished as of now.

(Break)

Foliath Whip: from the corpses of Countless Foliaths, a whip was made from one Living Foliath and the esences of others. Shrinking the head to a small serrated mouth that enlarges with each swing. For the grip the leaves acted as a handguard to the dried roots that had been weaved together into a sturdy handle.


	9. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 7

"So this Castle tower built up and duplicated on the Corners?" Madko asks. The Castle tower that he raided was back and giant floating Rooms stuffed with Glowstone floated around his home. The tower had some blocks to the wall integrated into it. It acts as a Storage system for the Mech He has.

"Yeah. It was weird but we figured it was because you did something." Silme said. She had a more human like skin tone but still was see through.

"But what's with that person there?" Violet Asks whilst pointing to Yaebi who was inspecting the Waystone. Trying to activate it.

"He is in a situation similar to me. Being stuck in a new world. So i offered to help him and he will be a part of our party group till we can escape this dimension." Madko explains.

"I see." Violet says.

"Anyway, here, i feel like that this will become something that will fit your style as i don't got a clue for why it isn't working for me." Madko says whilst giving the Broken staff to Violet.

It began glowing and when the glow subsided it was now a Rapier with the bone acting as a handle being merged into the small Enderpearl Handguard and the blade was about four feet.

"Fascinating. A blade made from a Broken item through unknown means." Yaebi says as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Get used to it Yae, for this ain't gonna be the strangest either."

(Time skip. Ur-ghast's tower and close to the Boss room.)

"Everyone ready?" Madko says as he stood in front of the door to the Boss.

Everyone nods and Yaebi uses his new magic, Glyphs, to enhance his abilities. (Think of the variations the SCP logo has gone through. You decide which)

"Yeabi, you are getting me up there while Violet and Silme distract the Ur-ghast." Madko orders before everyone prepared their weapons. One using the Rapier and the other using their arms turned to spikes.

Madko just let them charge first while he grabbed his rifle and started shooting the spawner.

Instantaneously the Giant Jelly fish like beast materialized in the air screaming at them.

Madko jumped in place activating his pistons and jumped around the battle field as solid platform Glyphs appeared in the air. He landed on a floating block to crouch down and charge his next jump.

The Ur-ghast breathed out an electrically charged Fire charge at Madko. Only for it to hit a Glyph and Madko to jump finally. Breaking the block in the proccess.

Madko plunged his Carminite Blade into the Ur-Ghast. It cut into the Ur-Ghast like a hot knife through butter and Madko morphed the Straight blade into a long hook to swing around and wrapped the beast into Golden chains. The Ur-ghast tried shaking him of but it was too late. The hook was retracting. And soon enough, the beast falls with a puff of smoke.

As madko landed the smoke began gathering and flew to certain areas on Madko. When the smoke was gone a long black tail with blue markings and two black and smooth tendrils were on his cheeks. Also with blue marking. Around his eyes where blue lines and curves to asensuate the eyes.

"So He thought of becoming one with me eh? Nice." Madko says as the cheek tendrils and tail fade away to a Form he can take.

"Great job everyone!" Madko cheers. Everyone smiles to that.

Madko grabs the chest's contents. In it was the trophy, Fiery tears, Ghast tears, carmanite, a fiery ingot which he used on his blade, a pair of white gloves with long tendrils for fingers, a small charm for a necklace, And a staff with an enlarged crystalized Ghast tear with a loop of flowing liquid Carmanite orbiting it. It was made of the same wood as the castle.

He kept the gloves and gave Yaebi the Staff. He then gave Silme the Carmanite and Violet the charm. It was made of gold with a Fiery metal representation of a Double sided axe head over a ghast tear.

"Alright, next up is the Hydra dragon. Who is ready to rock?!"

(Line)

**Quest complete!: Ground the Ur-ghast.**

**Rewards: New territory, Burning Metal charm, Staff of the Ur-ghast, Ur-Gloves, powers of the Ur-Ghast soul: Drelmhic.**

**Burning metal charm: a simple charm that makes your body Fiery metal and allows you to morph your body into varios small weapons. Can be deactivated.**

**Staff of the Ur-Ghast: a Staff that will summon a white cloud and rain down Ghast tears from above your enemies. Carmanite will become a blade for the staff to act like a spear.**

**Drelmhic's soul: By defeating Drelmhic the Ur-ghast, you gain his powers and are able to fly, shoot fire balls, create Ghast tears to shoot from your eyes or your hands, and scream so loud that you make the victim temporarly deaf.**

**Ur-Gloves: apair of gloves that can shoot big Ghast tears from the crying Eyes in the palms or create a clawed Glove form the gathered Tears if you so wish. Will require mana.**


	10. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 8

"Alright lets try this." Mason says.

He was Busy creating a modification to his Boots with a Fire spire block. He put it on and added a cap on the laces made of Fiery Metal to finish it.

He put them on and used his mana to activate the boots.

They were engulfed in flames and Mason could feel the Heat from them. Though they don't seem to burn his body or Clothes.

He walked around a bit and luckily he doesn't burn the ground. He even felt a little faster. He ran up to the wall and did a Running Kick. Instantly a Giant Torrent of flames consumed the fire proof wall and the stone behind it.

"Holy shit!"

[**Congratulations! You can now switch between Weapons on your body by creating Vessels to seamlessly Switch your Weapons. Similar to the Gamer's Pickaxe and Sword. Current set: Boots.**]

"Alright! Gotta make the Perfect vessel for these. But, out of what?" Mason contemplates.

He looked around and noticed a Pair of Leather boots. He grins.

(Later)

"So Silme, Violet, what's it like living in the Twilight Forest?" Dr. Yae asks.

"It's fine. Though we do try to avoid these ugly things of Black and Purple masses. They, just don't feel right to look at. (For those who encountered a black a Purple item like this, you know what I'm talking about)" Violet says.

"You too? Aw man. I thought we got rid of them." Yaebi exclaims.

"Well what have you been doing before being placed here?" Silme asks. She was slightly taller now but her color scheme stayed the same while her skin was now more human like. Although it still is see through somehow. If not more so. Though her Eyes were red now due to the Carmanite and if she shows the inside of her mouth, it would be red in color as well.

"Well I cant exactly say. But just know that the whole world is completely populated by just humans. And you gals would most likely be Secured, Contained, and the outside world Protected from you. Its the mean truth but yeah." Yaebi Explains.

"Why? We won't hurt Humans."

"Not in the eyes of my bosses. They wanna protect the Bulk of Humankind by containing anomalous entities and items so the rest of Humankind can live in peace." Dr. Yaebi explains.

"Well, I can understand why atleast." Violet relents. She had a sweater on with Black Jeans and boots on. Her sweater had the sleeves rolled into thicker sleeves reaching her elbows with a Black Arm length sleeve on both arms. Only the middle finger is covered. Over her jeans is a Combat Skirt with Purple decals and trim. Held up by a bright purple Belt. Her Hair had hair pins that looked like the eyes from an Enderman while her hair was done in a low Ponytail starting where her hair would stop at her neck.

Her boots and her Sweater had purple laces and a Purple pattern on the sweater as well. She also had on a Choker with a Small Half Enderpearl on the left side. On her left of the pelt stood her undeployed Lich King's Rapier, a Blade made of Enderpearl and a Handle made of the Lich King's Bones himself. It stayed as a handle with an enlarged Enderpearl placed on it. With a gold Ring to symbolize the Handguard and String to act as the Grip.

It was sanded down as the Bone end didn't fit Violet's style.

Dr. Yeabi wore his Labcoat and it has been laced with Steel leaves and Knightmetal chainmail for protection. His Logo was enlarged and put on the Back. He wore Dress pants fitted with Leather padding and wore Shoes with A white Sole and blue laces. He also upgraded his Glassed to have Diamond Lenses with an Ironwood Frame. He also has on a Cyan Turtleneck sweater.

BOOM*

"The hell!" Yabi asks as he summons a Blade with his Glyphs. It was A Bastard sword with his Emblem as a Handguard and a End rod as the Handle. Making his Blade glow and emit Particles. The Pommel was painted Black and sanded down while the handle is wrabbed in Grey fabric. The blade was silver and had a black indent. The edge was black as well.

The other three flew out to See Mason fighting a Hydra. This one was darker with Wings as well.

Mason had his Regular Attire on along with a Very dark Purple Chestplate under his Jacket with his Fists and feet on fire. His Ur-Ghast Mode was on and he was wearing his Phantom Lord horns. He Punched a Hydra Head back and Morphed his Hand into an Axe to Decapitate another head. He summoned a ring of swords and let them spread outwards. This decapitated two more and allow six more heads to take their place.

Mason then summoned a Ball and Chain on his foot letting it catch Fire and spun in place to Bat the Hydra Heads attempting to Chomp on him.

Violet Teleported in and summoned her blade. The enderpearl shrank as a 3 and a Half Foot Blade grew out. She stabbed one head and cut another. Silme morphed her arms into a Longsword blade and stabbed the Eyes of another Hydra Head.

Yaebi summoned his Familiar and let it attack with him as he cut down another Hydra head.

Soon enough Mason got to cut a giant gash into the belly of the Hydra.

He Jumped into it and activated his new Armor ability.

BOOM!*

The Hydra Blew up from the body up as the head fell down lifeless.

A Good chunk of the Hydra Body turned into Hydra Chops.

One head became a Trophy and the rest of the body shrank into a new weapon.

It had a Fiery metal blade as a Hydra Head Bit down on it. It had a brown wooden handle with a light yellow Pommel. The Blade was Dark and light Cyan instead of Red and Yellow.

And the Hydra head was copied on the other side of the blade.

Another pair of items was a Neck with a Hydra head able to fit on someone's arm and are able to shoot fire out the mouths.

Mason grabbed the Blade and Arms.

"Observe." He said.

[**Hydra Dragon Blade. A Blade made of the body and two heads of the Hydra to create this Bastard sword that ignites in flames.**]

[**Hydra's Breath. A pair of Flamethrower's harnessing the powers of the Hydra.**]

"I'll stow these in the Armory." Mason says as he collects the items.

[**Party level up! Your Party is able to Level up and use Magic now!**]

'No shit. They can use magic already.' Mason thought.

"Hey Mason! The hell was that about!" Yaebi asks.

"I Apparently pissed off the hydra for taking those fire Geysers from its environment." Mason explains. He notices that his Naga Fang Grew again. It now had a mushroom Hanguard made of Gold with four Ram horns growing out to making it look more evil. The handle was Also made of the horn.

The blade was longer and has a sharper edge. The blade was an alloy of all the Metals and the steel leaves but had ten holes bored in. About 7 are filled in with different colored flames.

This is now called the Twilight Blade.

"Anyway, we got three more things to do now but you guys probably won't like it." Mason stretches.

"What is it?" Silme asks.

"We have to head to the frozen forests and kill the Alpha Yeti, then the Ice Queen in her temple, then fight Giants in the floating lower clouds." Mason explains.

"Ah man, I hate the cold!" Silme exclaims.

"I know. I can take the Alpha Yeti myself if you want. I can be able to create some coats then after setting a Waystone." Mason Suggests.

"Yes please. I really dont like the Cold. It feels wrong." Silme begs.

"Alright then. I'll be taking the Mech then." Mason explains. "Mind if i Come with? I need some experience in all honesty." Yaebi asks.

"I would too. The Ice Queen should have a Bow i can use according to the beastiary." Violet asks.

She was holding a new Metal Bow with no String and a Purple Gem in the middle above where her hand is. This was actually found in the Minashroom dungeon.

It could use the abilities of other bows that they found.

"Wait until I get the Waystone up. Then you can help." Mason says.

"For now, watch over the Pen of Apple cows. I still am trying to figure out how in the hell those things are dropping Apples."

Mason is shown to stretch and reveal his fists were fine as a pair of bracers were merged with his Phantom lord bracers. And a blue gem flush to the wrist was shown. His boots were made into Combat boots with gray laces and on the heel is a Blue gem. His pants were upgraded to grey cargo khakis with two belts, brown leather gun holsters. His shirt was red and his jacket was thicker and had a white Fur Collar and hood with Blue details instead.

His Eyes were bright blue and his hair had blue tips to otherwise black hair. It was still messy as all hell and his Phantom lord horns are barely visible. Though they are small.

His eyes also had a small Tattoo starting where his Tear ducts are symbolizing Cracks in his skin.

He recalled his Ur-Ghast Powers and Put away his horns as his mech he named Big Bertha walks up to them.

He Climbs in and Yaebi goes in the Ribcage compartment. "I'll make sure to get you guys something nice later." He reassures.

Mason steers the mech out and walks of into the distance towards a new biome.

(Later)

"RRAAAGH!" Mason yells as he chops down another yeti. The Alpha Yeti stomps towards him. When Mason looks behind him he activates his Ur-ghast form.

The Alpha roars so loud that a few icicles fell. Mason didn't flinch though.

Instead, He Roared back and blew the yeti back into a wall. Where a smirking Yaebi waited to Stab the Yeti in the head. Killing it.

The fur was dropped and a trophy fell down. Instantly Mason felt his body morph. His hair turned White, three horns on both sides of his face grew out, one on his head, one beside his eye, and one on his chin. His teeth were sharper, his hands grew fur and dark blue claws, Yaebi got a bit of Cyromancy as well.

Mason smiles and instead of pulling out a Crafting Table. He just began making Eskimo coats without the need of that.

He finished and luckily got them in the right sizes.

He put them away and began to build a Stone Platform. It was circular with Ice spikes as Pillars with a Waystone in the middle.

He touched it and the runes appeared allowing it to connect with his Base. He used it and instantly he was back home.

"Yo Girls! I got you your coats!" Mason shouts.

Violet teleports in with Silme and Mason gives the coats and items to them.

"I'll be waiting back at the cave." Mason says.

He then teleported back and placed a Few Heat lamps down on the pillars of stone.

Mason leaned on the Waystone and took out a cigarette. He placed it in his lips and flicked his thumb under his fingers. Instantly a flame appeared on his thumb lighting his Cigarette.

He waved the flame off.

"Cigarette?" Mason offers.

"Nah."

**End**


	11. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 9

"We're Here!" Silme shouts while jumping up and throwing her arms high up in the air. She shrunk herself to show that her sleeves barely overlap her hands.

Violet was in a more fluffy version that honestly made her adorable.

"Great! Come on then. I Built a somewhat Staircase in the Ice cliff so if you slip thats my bad." Mason smiles before flicking his Cigarette away.

He kicked the wall behind him and a spiral Staircase is revealed. In the middle was a pillar of ice.

He drew his blade and walked up the Stairs in his Ur-Ghast Form. Violet right behind him. Silme and then Dr Yaebi.

"I don't know why. But i got a Really weird feeling that something is going to go wrong. And not in a bad way." Mason says.

He reaches the top and activates his Ice skates mode for his boots.

"Ice skates on People." He orders and begins to skate along the Ice.

The curved ice plains were littered with Penguins and as Mason Weaved around them, Violet and Silme coddled them along the way.

Dr Yaebi took one for, something, and they managed to arrive.

"Everyone. Start collecting the walls with your pickaxes. I wanna turn the walls into something real Quick."

Mason orders.

He grabs his pickaxe and mines a section of the Wall and a few Pillars.

He holds a Pillar and a stick in his hands.

"[**MODBREAKER**!]" He yells and instantly the world is grey. He slams his Items together and they shrink violently into a ball of Mass. He struggles but after allowing a Tool rod pattern to be in his hand the mass begins to take shape. Instantly he now has a Sword Handle.

A Falling Enemy is stuck in the air.

"[**Take**.]" He said. Instantly the Snowflake like Enemy is in his hands. The Head Morphs into a Circle and the Design is of a Snowflake. The shards floating around it twirled around and floated by the handguard. The pommel was a spare shard enlarged to be able to leave snowflakes in its wake.

"[**Save**]" Mason says. Instantly the world is back in colors.

He nods and puts the Item away.

He mines out more of a Wall and mealets up with the others in the Center.

He takes the Material and looks up.

"Hmm. Lets spread Out. Violet, find any Treasure Rooms and Loot the shit out of them and leave right away. Silme, you go with her as backup. Yae, use the Safari nets to capture a couple mobs. I wanna do a little expirement with them. I'll find the Boss Room. When i do, you meet with me." Mason orders.

They nod and Part ways. Mason places his Phantom Lord Horns on and grabs his Minashroom war axe.

He slams it down and a fast growing Flat Mushroom grows under him.

He flys up top as his form goes for the Alpha Yeti.

He stops and finds a Room full of stable ice shard mobs.

He grins.

They rush him and he swings his Axe. It cleaves through a bunch of the Shards leaving their crystals.

He swings his axe on the Ground and Brown Mushrooms Grows upwards and smash the rest into the ceiling. He grabs his Foliath whip and whips another unlucky Shard Causing the Mouth the close around the Shard and kill it.

He then grabs his new Hammer he made with two Crumble Horns, iron blocks, and Canopy tree wood.

The Crumble Hammer!

He swings downwards and the Birch Floor is Destroyed and sends a shockwave of the hit outwards.

He swung again at the wall and revealed a Treasure room.

He looked in the chest to find the ice Sword and a Glass Cutlass. He Grins and Grabs them and his Unfinished Blade

"[**CONTINUE MODBREAKING!**]" He yells and the Swords, the Aroura Borealis blocks, and the handle combined. The new blade added was sharp as Glass, hard as Blue Ice, and the alloy blade could shift through colors easily. It even left a trail of light behind it.

This is The Arouran Blade of Boreal.

Arouran for short.

He grabs a pillar block from the room and it forms into a sheath for the katana with the rest of his Material forming the ends and a Cap along with decorations.

He sheaths his blade and the world is Colorful again. He runs off and draws his own blade.

He places a few materials in his blade gem and kills a few mobs as well. He finishes and his Pickaxe copies that as he mines his way up.

He breaks through the packed Ice Wall and instantly he is in the Boss Room. But what suprises him is that a Man instead of a Woman is waiting. Infact she is chained by Ice Constructs of chains and shackles.

The man wore a crown with three red gems and had a white Beard reaching his gut.

His skin was icy blue and his dark blue Tunic and his stature was cleary of a well build.

His eyes were pure white.

The Ice Queen meanwhile was Beaten Mercilessly and is badly hurt

Mason scowls as he grabs his Hydra's Breath.

"You! You beat her sensless did you!" He shouts.

"Why yes. She was mearly a nuisance and didn't deserve to be the Queen of Ice. So i put her in her place and my personal toy." He gloats.

He manages to keep a wall of Ice up as The Hydra's Breath is released.

Mason goes Ur-Ghast and screams. The High pitched cry shatters the Ceiling, the Ice Queen's Shackles, and the wall of Ice in front of the Ice King. Mason goes back to Alpha yeti and rushes to Guard the Ice Queen.

He roars again and shoots out Ice bombs From his mouth.

The Bombs ignite in the air and create a screen to allow Mason to grab the Ice Queen. He ignites his boots and he also adds his Ice Skates. He Skates around and the floor begins to melt. He draws his Blade one handedly and slashes continuosly at the Ice King.

"YOU ARE NO KING! YOU DO NOT DESERVE SUCH A MONIKER!" Mason yells. He then Beheads the Ice King in one Powerful Swing strong enough the destroy a chunk of the wall.

The Twilight Blade gains another flame that leaves Snow in its wake.

Mason nods and lets the Water Gather up with a spell into a clear and strong floor.

The Water freezes and a Spiral staircase is made under the floor leading downwards.

"Hey, miss, you alright?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, just a little cold." She coughs out.

She had Snow white hair and a blue dress. Her skin though pale isn't as blue as the Ice King was.

Her baby blue Eyes were shining bright and melded well with her Blue Lipstick and nails.

"What's your name?" Mason asks while looking for a Healing kit.

"Willow. Willow White." She says.

"Nice to meet you miss Willow. Here you might wanna bite on this. It'll Sting." Mason says while grabbing a Healing Potion and a Thing of Alcohol.

He gives her a Birch plank and she Bites down hard as he disinfects her wounds and pours the healing potion into them.

The wounds surely end up healing and only the bruises remain.

"You okay?" Mason asks. He then grabs a Blue Blanket to drape over her.

"Yeah but why the Blanket?"

"I figured the dress is too tattered so i am taking precautions."

"Why where you here anyway?"

"I went here to defeat the Boss of this castle. For if i do i can be able to go one step closer to the White castle in Thorns and get out of this Dimension." Mason explains.

He helps the woman up.

"But considering i have to kill you or I Guess now a Friggen Ice King now, i can spare you." Mason finishes.

"Can I join you? I never get to leave my Castle because of him." Willow pleads.

"Sure. The more the merri- NYYAGGGGGHH!" Mason couldn't finish As he felt an Extremely Cold Chill up his spine.

"Bloody hell that was not right! I really hope that ain't what i think it is." Mason tells Himself.

"What's wrong?" Willow asks.

"I think that bastard sent his Ghost at me to spook me." Mason lies.

"Oh. But how are we getting out? The floor is kinda sealed of by that fallen icicle." Willow Points out.

"I see. Ooh! Can you Summon a floating Ice Elemantal?" Mason asks.

"U-um yeah. I-i am the Snow Queen." Willow says before Summoning an Ice shard. It looks around and sees Mason. It charges but it then Freezes in Place.

"[**MODBREAK!**]" He yells. His palm stretched forward and a glyph of a Gear in a Cube is shown. From the glyph tentacles began Wrapping around the Frozen mob and the mob began to Morph into something else.

Mason gave Artic fur to it and a Bunch of ice. He also gave a quickly made Hoverboard (Orespawn) and more of the Arouran Borealis blocks.

The result was a Chair Surrounded by rings of Shards of Ice. The bottom had a Rotating Cluster of shards under the seat made of the Arouran Borealis and Artic fur as the cushions.

It floated down and used the Shard to create a makeshift stair case.

Mason Grabs Willow Bridal Style ignoring her blushing and sits on the Chair. He instantly bonds and the chairs flys upwards and out the Hole in the wall.

Behind it is a trail of light trailing behind it as Mason flys to the ground.

He grabs some Artic Fur and creates a Dress for Willow when he lands.

"Here. This should fit but tell me if it needs to be resized."

Mason passes the dress to her and looks away to the Entrance.

She puts it on and she uses her own dyes to color it and when she finished Mason turned to se she had her hood down, the coat wrapped around her chest like a witch's cloak. Her skirt extended into a top to cover her chest and extended to her lower legs. Her legs protected by her own stockings while her boots finished her look.

She even wore a pair of Gloves as well.

"Cute." Mason says. Willows stammers and Blushes as Violet and Silme and Yaebi joins them.

Silme and Violet send a suspicious Glare to her.

"Everyone. Meet our newest party member." Mason introduces.

"I had to kill an Ice King. so she was spared and she agreed to Join our Party if she got to go out." Mason says noticing his Fur gaining silver streaks. His face horns turned Silver at the tips as well as his claws.

infact he can feel the Ice around him feel like clay.

He climbs on his chair and summons Platforms under everyone. They flew up and watchet as the Castle began to Crumble. It began to Fly upwards and Everyone began to watch as the Castle turned into a true Aroura Borealis in the sky.

The wood, terracotta, and other things fell down as the Supports were gone. He Uses the Falling Ice to shape and reform into something to catch everything into a single Iron Chest. He Grabbed the Chest with the Ice forming into a Pillar Holding it and left the Place.

**And Scene! **

**As always, this Is Madko, Signing Off! **


	12. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 10

**Before i start this chapter i wanna say that i had started an Ask us Fic and would appreciate it if you guys sent asks or dares to our vic- i mean, guests. Yeah. Guests... Anyway this is also the first time I'm writing in a Pervert so let me know how it goes.**

Mason yawns as he wakes up to finish this blasted adventure.

[**Nope!**]

He yells in shock as time is paused.

[**Sorry bud! But your stuck here now! We did say you died after all.**]

He scowls.

[**Oh come on! You get to have the time of your life! Don't be a douche and enjoy your new life! It won't hurt to live it up a little.**]

Mason sighs.

"Fine." He replies without listening for the answer. He shambles out of bed and walks into the Bathroom to strip down and take a Hot shower.

While he wasn't looking a small little blob of slime with a camera was taking pictures. Silme was busy rubbing her clit to Mason with her entire face red from blushing. She recalled her Slime before she was caught and slunk off to who knows where.

Violet meanwhile was reading the daily magazine and books they had found in the various librarys in their travels.

Yaebi was busy growing Weed in an Effort to recreate SCP-420-J.

And Willow was busy making something with her Ice magic.

All in all this was a normal day. Well actually thats a lie. Considering they were cut short by the whole Base lifting High in the air with a Beanstalk of all things.

"The hell!?" Mason says while running out in a towel. He held his blade as Clouds went past him.

He watched as the Beanstalk grew more and more until they went way past the Sky limit. (Cubik Chunks mod)

The building was high in the sky as Clouds gathered under the new island. The bean stalk receded leaving bits of it to hold together roms that were the basement.

The clouds covered those as well.

Mason looks around and notices that his House was floating to a New direction.

"YAEBI! YOU START BUILDING A PROPELLAR FAN IN THE BACK WHILE I WORK ON THE WINGS!" Mason commands.

He runs in and dresses up in jeans before grabbing a good amount of wood and Steel blocks.

He ran towards the edge and jumped down wards into the clouds using his Ur-ghast form.

He began building a Ship Body to the Home and had to get rid of a few unused rooms of the Basement but he does so anyway and creats a Giant ship body pointing forwards from the house gate Entrance. Yaebi finishes the propellar fan and Mason adds the wings on as the fan begins turning. The clouds have bunched up on the wings and lower end of the ship as it flew providing air to the now floating fortress. Mason flys back up and collapses.

"Violet. Get Silme to watch the wings and place this block on the roof to the house. Or even the top room. We can use that as a Steering wheel housing unit." Mason says as various structures that floated around them where collapsing into sphere gathering into the house. The walls were gone and the four castle towers were now merged into the back of the ship. Creating some back of the ship.

Mason takes a deep breath and grabs a Potion.

He pops the cork and downs it all and gets back up. He goes Ur-Ghast and flys to the botom of the ship to create rudders and a ramming front.

He flys to Each wing and creates a propellar to the ends of these and activates them.

These propellars increased the spead and control. The clouds Meanwhile have been gathered into the Ballon in the botom of the ship. The basement now gone. Leaving only a few rooms and three Vents, one in front and two in back, to gather clouds and release them.

Mason flew up to the house's roof top where Violet finished her task. He activates it and the room is replaced by a 180 window room with a Roof that slants upwards giving a high look to it. The back a triangle shape. In front of Wason a Wooden Ship wheel was seen turning and he grabbed it. The Clear glas could see through the clouds as an Overhead Map of the Continent was seen.

They were quickly approaching a Giant Island.

"So that's whats happening. Everyone gear up." Mason says before going down.

He dropped down and grabbed his stuff and decided a change in attire was needed. He walked in his dressing room.

He grabbed knightmetal loops and began combining them into Naga scale lacing. They where then added to a Grey coat with black trim and blue details and cuffs it also had silver belt loops and black belts. The buttons were silver as well.

He added the Knightmetal chainmail into the coat and put on a Cyan Turtleneck sleeveless sweater. He put on a pair of His old jeans and copied the lacing to it as well. He grabs a pair of Boots going up halfway to his leg with two belts and began to merge the older boots into them. The silver metal acting as Belt loops.

He grabbed the final item. A Pirate's hat fitted with a gem on one side and a feather on the other. His head also had a Headband with the excess flowing in the air.

He grabs his sword and places it on his hip while putting on his Obsidian Breast plate. On the back was a TNT Texture while the gem on front was surrounded by A silver circle.

He walks out and heads to the others. He sees the ships slow down as it gently hit the Cloud Barrier.

Mason grabs a peice and adds them to his Boot gems. They begining to emit vapor until they where a puffy cloud. Mason jumps downwards slowly into the solid floor of clouds.

He tests the floor without the cloud vapors and sinks through. He reactivates them and twirls activating its special ability.

He lets his leg get covered in Vapors and flew along the floor to the Giant House. He flys around and notices various Giants in different skins.

He drew his sword and dives into the Cloud.

Seconds Later he Kills each and Everyone of them with a precise strike. Gaining the weapons and Tools of them and another soul flame to the Twilight blade.

The Giant Armor is breaking and turning to iron ingots and blocks thanks to the ship and Mason uses the pickaxe to start mining the Giant blocks.

The ship meanwhile is Busy gathering the Clouds with its vent and battering ram.

Mason grabs a spare Sword from the three giant swords and the three pickaxes and adds them to the Gamer's Sword and Pick.

They enlarge into a even bigger blade that Mason could barely wrap his arms on the handle. He converts them to default and climbs aboard.

"Alright then. Since where here might as well Gather the Lamp." Mason says.

"Yaebi. Watch the ship. Everyone can stay. I can solo this myself. Been a while since i Did." Mason orders before jumping off and flipping around the edge.

He stopped to look straight down and spread his arms. The new Soul Power taking effect as Wings of Clouds form on his back. He flew straight down then at the last second, lurched upwards to fly low to the ground and over a ravine. He disengaged the wings there and activated his boots to land on a Giant Obsidian block.

He activates his new Form and his Body, and clothes, grew to the size of the giants and his Gamer's Sword and Pick grew to the Giant Pick and Sword.

He slowly mined out all the Obsidian around the chests and let himself go small again.

He jumped up to the chests and found a golden lap with a blue cinder and a Golden glove. He grabs that and the loot and mines his way out the ravine. He crawls out his hole and sees he is in the forest of Thorns.

He grabs a good cunk and holds the Golden glove and Lamp in his hand.

"[**MODBREAKER!**]" Mason yells.

He lets the world freeze as he creates a new item. The Glove and Lamp Merge into a fingerless golden gauntlet with added vambrance. He grabs the thorns and they merge into the guantlet as fingers as vents for The blue flame form on the knuckles and one big vent on the palm.

The thorns turn into blue flaming thorns from the vents and will grow out on fire or not and bind the victim.

The palm vent shoots a big amount of Blue fire that burns the area into ash.

Time resumes as Mason finishes his newest creation.

"Perfect." He says before putting on the Guantlet of Cinders.

He looks to a cluster of thorns and touches it with the Guantlet.

Slowly at first grey Ash spreaded throughout the thorn bush as a Blue flame spread with it. When he let go the wind picked up a breeze and the ash starts to fly away. Mason repeats this and soon enough a good chunk of the thorn bushes are now gone. He lets his Cloud wings out and flies upwards to the ship.

He lands and sees his team waiting.

And another Giant conversing with them.

**And scene.**

** New item!**** The Ashen Thorn: a Guantlet made from the Lamp of cinders, a golden Guantlet, and the thorns the lamp can destroy to create a Guantlet able to spew Blue flames and scorch the land in front of you. This can now destroy other blocks as well, Bind you with flaming thorns or regular thorns, add bleeding damage to whoever you punch or burning if set alight, and clear out entire acres of Thorns to collect Ash. Ash weapons will have the same damage as wood weapons but durability depends on the amount of ash stored. **


	13. Twilight Forest Arc Pt 11

Mason sighs as this new gal has arrived.

"I'm, can someone please explain this before i get an anerysum. And Yaebi, can you see if we can shrink her at will if she joins us because i'm sure that is why she's here." Mason sighs while rubbing his head.

"Actually i just wanted to give you a warning. If you plan on raiding the castle there. Don't. None has survived." She warns.

"I'm pretty sure i can survive whatever is coming. Besides. I'm betting betting that we can survive this. If we do. You have to join our party. If i die you can destroy my ship and all i've done." Mason declares pointing at her.

"Alright, fine. Prove you can defeat my Parents then." She says.

"Wait. WHAT!"

"Well, former parents. They died when they chose to be transformed." She said.

"Oh, i'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. But i must warn you that only a Holy Weapon forged of the Bosses known as the Twilight Blade can kill them. Many weapons failed before." She warns.

Mason smirks by sheathing the Gamer's Blade and pulling Out the Twilight Blade itself.

Her face said it all as Mason twirled it around and did a few moves with it. He threw it up in the air and caught it expertly. The holes in the blade were completely solid and the now finished Blade had a pattern on the flat of it resembling steelleaves in a scale pattern. The edge was shifting colors constantly.

She stared in awe at the blade.

"I actually was able to forge this with my own soul and the other souls of Bosses I've defeated. Gaining their powers. But it takes alot out of me so i prefer my own weapon." Mason explains.

He even grabs the Master sword from his Inventory. "Or blades i find to be interesting." 'Or have been given.' He thought.

He places them back and bows.

Any doubt now miss," he holds a hand out to ask her name.

"Jùrén. Jùrèn Ganit." She says.

'Chinese for giant and an anagram for Giant.' Mason remarks.

"Well. First we gotta know. Can you change your size to our size?" Mason ask.

She blushes. "I-i can B-but..." She twiddles her fingers.

"When she arrived she just turned into a giant and i'm keeping the illusion up for her." Yaebi explains.

"Oh, OH!" Mason says looking away. "I am so sorry for staring!" He blushes.

"N-no no. Its okay. You didn't know is all." Jùrén explains.

"Alright then. Um. Just go small and have the gals let you borrow some clothes while i make some magic stones to make fabric with. With that you should be able to get magic string that expands with you." Mason explains.

"T-thanks."

He sighs as this happens.

"I might just invest in **Psychidelicraft** for some weed if i get more stressed." Mason says to himself.


End file.
